


Alta temperatura, baja temperatura

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Hurt/confort, M/M, Peligro de muerte, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram lucha desesperado por rescatar a Yuuri luego de haberle perdido en una tormenta de nieve, para su suerte encuentran cobijo en una desabitada cabaña en la montaña. ¿Pero sera ya muy tarde para el moreno? Wolfyuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alta temperatura, baja temperatura

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
>  
> 
> -"pensamientos".  
> -(N/A: nota del autor).  
> -[1], [2], [3], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
>  
> 
> Pareja: Wolfyuu.  
> Advertencias: Lemon, sexo explicito.

**Oneshot – Alta temperatura, baja temperatura**

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡YUURIIII! — Gritó una vez más desgarradoramente y con toda la fuerza posible, pero su voz parecía no llegar tan lejos como él quisiera a pesar de escuchar su eco metálico en aquel infierno blanco. Lo único que podía ver con claridad al frente eran las ráfagas de viento ondeándose en todas direcciones, los copos de nieve eran solo visibles como líneas blancas que pasaban entre las corrientes a toda velocidad. Podía sentirlos chocar cual pequeñas rocas contra su rostro entumecido causándole dolor, pero su cerebro ya casi no procesaba con claridad lo que sucedía. "Yuuri, ¿donde estas? Yuuri, tengo que encontrarte como sea, es todo mi culpa, mi falta, mi error. Se suponía que tenía que protegerte, no dejare que mueras en un lugar como este".

Pese a que la nieve llegaba hasta sus rodillas su determinación no flanqueaba al avanzar haciéndose paso entre ella. El dolor era como si mil agujas se hundieran una y otra vez por todo su cuerpo, el frio entumecía la carne y mantenía sus nervios sensibles duplicando cualquier sensación ante algún golpe de una roca en el piso o los mismos copos de nieve que chocaban a gran velocidad contra él.

Para su suerte su elemento mágico y lo prodigiosas de sus habilidades le ayudaban bastante, aunque solo lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida. Abusar de la magia bajo esas circunstancias no sería de un loco, sino más bien de un estúpido. Pero él sabía racionar con cautela su magia, manteniendo activas corrientes de calor a través de todo su cuerpo, solo lo suficiente para mantenerlo funcionando y con vida para no caer inconsciente y terminar de congelarse en aquel lugar.

"No se suponía que las cosas terminaran así. Maldita sea, podría esperar una emboscada en cualquier momento, pero eso malditos humanos bastardos ladrones". La misión en la montaña había salido inesperadamente mal, atacados por simples bandidos que no serian un problema en cualquier situación, pero eligieron el momento menos adecuado. "No pude ayudarte Yuuri, pero nunca te abandonaré".

Atacados al borde de un acantilado sorpresivamente, salidos de la nada cayeron desde arriba y para la mala suerte del Maou quedo junto al borde de este, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al vacio frente a los ojos del príncipe. No podía sacarse de su mente aquellos ojos negros suplicantes, llenos de miedo mientras caía y en un sordo grito pedía auxilio extendiendo su mano a la nada.

"Si caes, caeré contigo" había prometido en una situación similar hacía mucho tiempo. Pero esta vez no pudo ser así. Aunque luego de ocuparse de aquellos malvivientes no dudo en desacatar las ordenes, casi suplicas, de su castaño hermano y el espía que los acompañaban e ir en busca del moreno solo. Ya que nadie quiso aventurarse a tal lugar durante una anunciada tormenta de nieve, pero él no dejaría al moreno perdido en la montaña solo para ir tranquilamente a buscar refuerzos a la base de la montaña.

Y así es como ahora se encontraba en dicha situación, caminando por lo que en algún momento del verano seria una pradera en medio de un frondoso bosque, ahora un mar blanco irreconocible y temible para la mayoría.

—¡Yuuri, Yuuri!— Grito entre el terror y la alegría al encontrar aquella aguja en un pajar. Había visto un montículo a lo lejos y decidió revisar sin dejar morir sus esperanzas con las tantas rocas encontradas anteriormente, pero esta vez fue recompensado.

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Me escuchas? ¡Por favor responde!— su voz por más que intentara no le llegaría, el único sonido que acallaba todos los demás era el de las ráfagas de viento. Pero entre forcejeos y los golpes al quitar la nieve de encima de aquel cuerpo pudo ver un débil parpadeo y el temblar de los amoratados labios del joven. "Esta vivo" eso era lo único que importaba. Pero si no se apresuraba la situación podría cambiar en poco tiempo.

"Tengo que sacarlo de aquí, a cualquier lugar y como sea….hacia el bosque" era la mejor elección, allí al menos podrían evitar el viento y con suerte encontrar una cueva o armar un refugio en algún lugar al pie de la montaña. Pero el problema era que ahora contaba con el doble de su peso que no podía cargar bien y una vista de no más de un metro con suerte sin saber hacia dónde caminar en aquella blancura, que pese a haber caído la noche, enceguecía.

Aun en esas condiciones sin vacilar continuo avanzando con nueva determinación y fuerzas, tenía algo que proteger y daría todo por eso. Camino durante largo tiempo, podía sentir que en cualquier momento sus piernas no podrían mas, varias veces sus músculos intentaron dejar de funcionar y dejarle caer para no levantarse nunca más, pero no dejo de avanzar. Tenía y podía soportar eso y mucho más si era necesario, proteger a alguien es una gran responsabilidad y un arma de doble filo, si tu mueres, la persona a quien proteges morirá contigo.

Por un momento le pareció ver algo al frente, grande y diferente al paisaje, sin dudar comenzó a encaminarse hacia aquel lugar. "….Una casa", dudo por un momento, pensó en que podría ser su desesperación tomando forma y engañándole, pero era verdad.

"Estamos salvados". Una cabaña hecha de madera se encontraba frente a él. Las paredes formadas por troncos apilados, una pequeña escalinata y el piso elevado que ahora estaba casi al ras de la nieve blanda, donde él se encontraba hundido. Se abrió camino y subió los escalones para patear la puerta con fuerza hasta forzarla y entrar, no había visto luz en las ventanas así que no habría caso de tocar antes de ingresar, si había alguien durmiendo ya saldría alarmado a su encuentro.

La nieve y el viento irrumpieron junto a ellos en la habitación en penumbras, cerrar la puerta le costó su último esfuerzo y la trabo con una gran barra de madera que tenia al otro lado como cerrojo, seguramente previendo una situación de tempestad como esa. Por fin la calma invadió el lugar, deposito el cuerpo de Yuuri a un lado y murmuro un conjuro para llamar al fuego que tomo forma en su mano.

Rápidamente inspecciono con la mirada aquel lugar: habían tres puertas más cerradas y una pequeña escotilla en el techo; una escritorio con su silla inundado de papeles y mapas contra un rincón, y otras sillas mas con una mesa amplia al otro lado. Cajas y bolsas de arpillera apiladas en la pared de enfrente, tapadas a medias con unas mantas que se extendían caídas por el piso, y cerca de ellas una chimenea.

Apenas la vio se acerco y observo a su otro lado, había una pila de leña polvorienta que no dudo en usar arrojándola dentro y encendiendo rápidamente el fuego murmurando otro conjuro para obtener unas llamas más grandes, que como si tuvieran vida propia serpentearon enroscándose alrededor de los troncos devorándolos. Enseguida volvió donde el moreno y lo llevo cerca del fuego depositándolo contra las bolsas que parecían contener semillas de alguna clase, no eran blandas pero eran seguramente más cómodas que las cajas de madera.

"Esta congelado. Yuuri, tienes que aguantar". Las ropas de ambos estaban empapadas y llenas de escarcha, algunas partes hasta congeladas. Rápidamente se las quito y corrió el cuerpo sobre la manta que se encontraba al lado cubriéndolo un poco con ella. Luego se quito las suyas propias y las arrojo cerca del fuego junto con las del rey.

"Esta totalmente congelado, sus manos y pies entumecidos, la sangre ya casi no circula. Si no hago algo con esto primero podría correr riesgo de amputación en el peor de los casos". Cubrió el torso de su cuerpo con la manta y susurro algunas palabras concentrando su maryoku en la palma de sus manos. Suavemente comenzó a masajear los dedos de las manos, la palma y el antebrazo esparciendo el calor, no necesitaba maryoku curativo sino mas bien recobrar la temperatura y con los masajes la circulación.

Con el mismo cuidado repitió la acción en la otra mano y sus pies; también se tomo un tiempo para sostenerlas sobre su cuerpo y el rostro. Yuuri continuaba inconsciente, paso mucho tiempo hasta que pudo sentir un leve espasmo de los músculos que intentaban reaccionar, el indicio que el cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse activo. Los dedos del moreno parecían intentar sostener su mano por un segundo y luego se aflojaban, era una buena señal.

—Yuuri, despierta, ¿Me escuchas?— le llamo pero no había respuesta. Observo el rostro apacible que tenia, parecía solo dormido, había recuperado el color y su temperatura era algo baja pero más normal tas 20 largos minutos o más de atención. Acerco su cara al pecho y apoyó su oído. "….Su corazón casi no late….", descubrió sintiendo como un frio helado le congelaba la sangre, un escalofrió de miedo le atravesó. No todo estaba bien, era peor de lo que imaginaba.

—¡Yuuri, tienes que despertar, si no lo haces morirás! ¡Yuuri, Yuuri! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?— intento zamarreándolo y dándole un par de cachetadas suaves, las que se convirtieron en algunas más fuertes que le dejaron la cara roja pero no había caso.

"Realmente si no reacciona podría morir, está muy débil. Necesita hacer latir su corazón, su temperatura está bajando de nuevo, no puede mantenerla si no está activo". Tomo sus brazos y lo obligo a levantarlos y bajarlos varias veces, luego flexionarlos y hacer varios movimientos que le había visto realizar por las mañanas como ejercicio matutino.

—Vamos Yuuri, uno, dos, uno, dos…— al soltar los brazos estos se desplomaron y nuevamente lo tenía frente a él como un muñeco de trapo sin vida. "Oh mierda, esto no está funcionando, no puedo hacer que haga gimnasia si esta inconsciente", pensó avergonzado de su propia estupidez llevando una mano a su rostro, pero ya no tenía muchas ideas a esta altura del partido.

A pesar de todo el movimiento la temperatura le había bajado aun mas, podía notarlo frio nuevamente. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y le abrazo por el torso recostando la cabeza en su pecho. Susurro nuevamente su conjuro y la energía del fuego inundo su cuerpo como pequeñas corrientes que lo recorrían por todos lados, el mismo hechizo que utilizo para mantenerse a salvo en la tormenta le servía ahora para hacer el papel de calentador. "Al menos esto me da tiempo para pensar". Se resistía a quedarse sin hacer nada, así que de vez en cuando intento llamar nuevamente al moreno y mover su cuerpo para ver si despertaba. La mayoría de esas cosas no funcionaron, pero con el paso del tiempo pudo ver como la expresión de su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de leve malestar y entreabrió sus ojos.

—Yuuri, Yuuri ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás despierto? Yuuri, Yuuri…— comenzó a llamarle sin parar pero este volvió a cerrar sus ojos, aun que parecía responder al contacto con su cuerpo. Wolfram desistió y continuo pensando que podría hacer para darle un soplo de vida pero nada cruzaba su mente. "No sé qué hacer…..y él morirá, lo estoy dejando morir", pensó lleno de amargura y se abrazo nuevamente del pelinegro hundiendo su rostro contra el cuello. No podría soportar perderlo y menos de esa manera, apretó el abrazo rodeando su cintura y clavando los dedos con fuerza mientras depositaba un fuerte beso debajo de su mandíbula.

—Nn…h— susurro casi inaudible el moreno, Wolfram enseguida se aparto y vio que la expresión en el rostro otra vez se había contraído, pero enseguida se relajo para volver a como estaba.

— ¿Reaccionas a eso? — le pregunto extrañado. "... Tal vez el abrazo"; repitió la acción pero no había respuesta."¿El….beso?". Deposito un suave beso nuevamente en el mismo lugar, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

Medito un momento e hizo ambas cosas juntas con la misma fuerza, esta vez el Maou si respondió. "Su cuello…es sensible en el cuello…que interesante, no sabía eso. ¡Ah, no es momento de pensar ese tipo de cosas! Pero….podría ser la solución. Él está reaccionando cuando lo toco y la excitación elevará su ritmo cardiaco, además de la temperatura... Realmente podría funcionar… no es una idea tan descabellada. Yuuri, hare hasta lo imposible por salvarte". Sin cesar la magia que estaba utilizando para elevar toda la temperatura de su cuerpo, concentro algo más de calor en sus manos como la vez anterior.

Tomo el rostro del moreno y le acaricio, luego el pecho y el estomago suavemente. Mientras continuaba con las caricias por todos lados comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente, los roces en ese lugar eran los que verdaderamente le hacían reaccionar. Le abrazo fuertemente pegándolo contra su cuerpo, piel contra piel transmitiéndole el calor y continuando con las caricias. No podía no admitir que esos primeros auxilios extraños estaban funcionando tanto para el moreno como para sí mismo, su corazón también ya había comenzado a latir rápidamente pero no podía dejarse nublar por el sentimentalismo en esa ocasión, la prioridad era que Yuuri estuviera bien.

Por fin el moreno reaccionó por completo entreabriendo los ojos por segunda vez pero más consciente que la vez anterior. No entendía mucho, pero si lo mínimo e indispensable, tenia alguien encima y no sabía quién era, además de que no le gusto mucho lo que sintió que le estaban haciendo. El rubio sintió cuando comenzó a forcejear y enseguida noto el tipo de desesperación que tenia comenzando a llamarle, pero para Yuuri era complicado escucharle. Solo veía el rostro de alguien y la boca moverse pero no comprendía bien que decía, hasta que descifro las dos silabas de su nombre y el panorama comenzó a aclararse.—Yuuri, soy yo, Yuuri. Soy Wolfram, tranquilo.

—… ¿Wolf…?— reconoció el chico susurrando, se sentía débil y desorientado aun. El príncipe le observo, al menos estaba consciente, pero no podía asegurar de que su estado fuera el mejor, apenas si le había reconocido. Pero eso era bueno, ya que inmediatamente se había calmado y dejado de luchar."¿Debería continuar con lo de antes? No parece estar en buen estado para levantarse o hacer cualquier ejercicio físico", pensó dubitativo, sabía bien que el moreno no le permitía acercarse mucho a él de aquella manera, o simplemente solía huir de él. Pero en ese momento no era el caso si le tenía miedo sexualmente o lo que fuera, no era un juego sino una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Determinado volvió a abrasarle y le beso en el cuello cerca de la clavícula, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente. Al estar el Maou despierto era más fácil excitarle, pero a la vez sabia que habría alguna queja, y esa no se hizo esperar. Murmurando sorprendido y con su cuerpo se revolvió y quejo un poco, el rubio alzo la cabeza y le hizo callar apretando sus labios contra su boca. No pidió permiso ni espero, aprovechando que lo tomo desprevenido entre sus quejas metió su lengua entre sus labios semi abiertos y comenzó un beso apasionado mientras apretaba mas el cuerpo contra el suyo. Su misión en ese momento era excitarle, así que estaba usando artillería pesada, a la cual Yuuri se resistió un momento pero luego termino por dejarse llevar, los intentos de separarse y los murmullos se desvanecieron por completo.

Pese a su poca fuerza Wolf podía sentir como era correspondido, por un lado le había hecho sentir feliz que hayan dejado de rechazarle, pero por el otro eso solo le hacia el trabajo más fácil. La táctica improvisada funcionaba bien, podía sentir la respiración más agitada del moreno y al posar su mano en el pecho el latido del corazón.

"Él ya está bien, pero si lo dejo ahora la excitación se pasara rápido y si se duerme todo podría ser como antes o peor. No creo que pueda mantener sus funciones vitales por sí mismo en un tiempo". Tendría que llevarlo hasta el límite. Por primera vez llevo su mano hasta la entrepierna de su prometido haciéndole sobresaltar e intentar romper el beso, pero no le dejo y comenzó a acariciarle. Cuando la poca resistencia que tuvo paro aprovecho para colarse bajo la ropa interior aun húmeda y comenzar a acariciar la virilidad del joven rey.

Sus propios pantalones apretaban, estar de esa manera con Yuuri obviamente le afectaba a él también, haciéndolo jadear y necesitar aire rompiendo el apasionado beso en el que el moreno le había enredado. Descendió dando algunos besos y comenzó lamer una de sus tetillas mientras con su mano libre masajeaba la otra, el pelinegro enseguida se aferro a su cabeza y hombros acurrucándose, dejando escapar leves gemidos. Las caricias que le propiciaba a su erección eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes.

—...Nngh…mas… — susurró Yuuri cerca de su oído y entonces cayó en cuenta de que se acercaba al final, al cual no podría permitirle llegar. Ceso el contacto con aquella zona y también dejo de besarle separándose de él, actitud desconcertante para el moreno quien lo observo jadeante con ojos de suplica por un momento.

Se acerco y lo abrazo por la cabeza atrayéndole para besarle e intentó llevar nuevamente su mano a donde se encontraba antes, pero el rubio lo evito.

—No, Yuuri, no— El moreno le observo extrañado y parecía pensar que era un juego.

—Pero… quiero ahora— se quejo suponiendo que el rubio quería alargar el momento o solo se hacía rogar.

—No puedes— volvió a negar firme y evito otro intento del moreno por besarle, esta vez pudo ver algo de congoja en el rostro del joven.

—…¿Por qué?— pregunto sin comprender la actitud del mazoku, todo era tan diferente hace unos instantes y ahora se comportaba distante.

—No puedes, tienes que aguantar así, sino tu temperatura bajara, podrías dormirte y morirás. Estabas mal Yuuri, muy mal, tenía que hacer algo para que reaccionaras. Por un momento pensé que morirías frente a mí sin poder ayudarte— Sin importar el momento tan íntimo Wolfram continuaba con la cabeza fría y sabía bien cuáles eran sus prioridades.

—...Hacer…¿algo?— susurro el moreno consternado, estaba comenzando a comprender un poco mas que era lo que sucedía.—…¿Cómo? Yo, realmente no entiendo— continuo susurrando.

—Yo…no se me ocurrió nada más— admitió algo apenado el demonio, era realmente vergonzosa la situación, pero estaba alegre de volver a ver consciente al joven Maou.—Yuuri, tenía que protegerte, te lo prometí, se lo prometí a todos. Era mi deber y cuando estábamos en el acantilado falle, pero no te dejaría morir sin intentar hasta la última cosa— Extendió una mano y la poso sobre la mejilla del moreno mirándolo cariñosamente.—Y ahora estas bien….estoy muy feli-

—¡No me toques!— gritó Yuuri furioso mientras se quitaba del rostro la mano del príncipe con un fuerte golpe el cual le costó bastante de sus energías. Bajo la mirada un momento, el ceño fruncido y los ojos centellantes, volvió a levantarla y le dedico una mirada fulminante.

El rubio lo observo anonadado y pronuncio su nombre preocupado mientras extendía una mano para alcanzarle. –Yuuri…¿que pas-

— ¡QUE NO ME TOQUES! ¡Si no me amas no me toques!...¿Que que me pasa? ¡Estoy cansado, estoy harto! Porque soy el Maou… porque soy el Rey… Toda la gente de este mundo me protege y me trata bien, porque tengo un titulo, porque es el deber, el honor, el destino. Me halagan, me tratan con respeto, siempre terminan haciendo caso a todo lo que digo por más que a veces hasta yo mismo me doy cuenta de que está mal o es peligroso. Günter, Conrad, Gwendal, Cheri, Anissina, todos están ahí y me tratan bien porque soy el Maou ¡Hasta Murata es mi amigo únicamente porque tiene el deber y está predestinado a serlo! Ni siquiera hubiera conocido a Greta si no fuera el rey ¿Y que se supone que tienes que sentir cuando te enteras que tu propia familia, tu madre y tu padre, solo te tuvieron para que seas el rey?...Pero yo soy yo, soy Yuuri…

Wolfram observaba anonadado en silencio, el moreno hizo una pausa sin apartar la vista para tomar aire y calmarse un poco del arrebato anterior. Con la voz más calma continuo.

—Y tu… ¿Acaso te hubiera conocido siquiera si no fuera el Maou? ¿Hubieras sido mi prometido si no fuera el rey? Si yo fuera simplemente yo, Yuuri Shibuya, sin títulos ni misiones predestinadas, ¿aun me protegerías y siempre estarías a mi lado?... ¿Puedes verme solo como Yuuri?, aunque sea una vez… ¿Puedes?— La interrogante parecía una especie de reto, pero su rostro estaba cargado de desolación y hasta daba a entender que era una súplica.

Wolfram permaneció en silencio sin responder, claro que Yuuri era Yuuri, pero también ser el rey era parte de él mismo. No podría ni quería mentir, pero tampoco ponerse a explicar su punto de vista en ese momento. Yuuri estaba enfurecido y descontrolado, no era un momento en el que quisiera escucharle tranquilamente y ya no tenía fuerzas para obligarle a que lo haga.

El moreno comprendió el silencio como una negativa a su pregunta y durante unos segundos se pudo apreciar en él una mueca de profundo dolor, rápidamente se giro y se alejo del lugar hacia el otro lado de la habitación sentándose: no muy alejado del fuego de la chimenea dándole la espalda. Luego de unos instantes le cayó encima la manta que había dejado y no volvería a buscar por orgullo.

—No tomes frio y no te duermas. — ordenó la voz del rubio bastante lejos y no quiso voltear a mirar.

Wolfram suspiro en silencio y lo observo acurrucarse enroscado en las mantas."Al menos parece estar bien, si tenía tanta fuerza para gritar mientras no se duerma no creo que pase nada malo", pensó algo triste, habían pasado muchas cosas que nunca habían pasado antes y para él también era desconcertante. Pero no era el momento adecuado para todo eso.

Lo primero que necesitaba hacer era inspeccionar bien ese lugar, algo pendiente desde que ingresaron, al menos tenía la seguridad de que no había nadie más que ellos. Antes de aventurarse a explorar aprovecho una soga que cruzaba de lado a lado la parte superior de la chimenea contra la pared y tendió las ropas húmedas en ella, el ambiente se había vuelto mas cálido pero las necesitarían, no podrían andar casi desnudos todo el tiempo.

La primera puerta que abrió era la cocina, como el resto del lugar no estaba tan polvoriento pero no parecía haber tenido uso en algún tiempo, cerró la puerta y continuo ya que no era lo que estaba buscando. La segunda fue el baño y la tercera para su suerte fue lo que más necesitaban, la habitación. En ella había una doble cama cucheta y un gran ropero, también una pequeña estufa que a simple vista no parecía muy confiable por lo vieja y polvorienta, lo mejor sería mantenerse en la sala principal. Reviso el armario y encontró algunos gruesos cobertores y juegos de sabanas. Solo tomo los primeros y retiro el colchón de la cama de abajo para arrastrarlo al living, cerrando rápidamente la puerta del dormitorio para no dejar escapar más calor.

Le ofreció otra manta al moreno más gruesa, pero este no respondió, aunque pudo ver que no estaba dormido y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo. Yuuri para él era como un niño enfadado, pero había una cosa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza por más que quisiera. "Si no me amas no me toques". Dejo el cobertor cerca de él para que lo tomase cuando quiera y se acerco unos momentos al fuego para recuperar el calor, entrar en aquella habitación le había hecho erizar la piel desnuda. Después de todo seguía solamente en ropa interior, y los mazokus no usaban prendas muy tapadas que digamos.

Lo siguiente y último que quedaba por revisar era la pequeña puerta que conectaba con el techo. Desde afuera de la casa se podía apreciar un techo a dos aguas bastante empinado, clásica arquitectura para los lugares nevados por la practicidad a la hora de que la nieve que cae sobre él resbale cayendo al piso en vez de colapsar por el peso. Este espacio triangular había sido aprovechado a manera de depósito, la misma puerta contaba con un sencillo sistema que al jalar de ella descendía una escalinata. Dentro del lugar, además de alguna que otra pobre rata, habían grandes provisiones extra de leña. Un alivio para el rubio por si se diera el caso de que pasaran allí más tiempo del que planeaba, le ahorraba el trabajo de salir a recolectar más.

La otra parte del lugar contaba con algunos baúles que no valían la pena revisar y varios tipos de estanterías. Estas si eran dignas de atención porque contaban con gran cantidad de frascos de vidrio con conservas de vegetales —varios en vinagre—, el rubio tomo unas cuantas de estas y decidió bajar, no había más por ver. Una vez bajó, Yuuri seguía en el mismo lugar aunque cambiado un poco de actitud, más que enojado parecía algo aburrido y triste frotando los dedos de sus pies que sobresalían de la manta."Sera mejor esperar a la noche antes de dormir…". Wolfram sabía que si caía en la tentación de hablarle ahora mismo lo echaría a patadas como antes, aun no era suficiente tiempo para su berrinche.

Los sacos enormes de arpillera estaban llenos de maíz molido y granos enteros, además de uno que otro de arroz y otros tipos de guisantes secos. En cuanto a las cajas… contenían latas de cosas indefinidas, sin etiqueta ni nada escrito siendo todas de metal plateado; como jugar a la lotería pero ya ganando el premio de que la comida la tienes asegurada. En la cocina estaba todo lo que pudiera necesitar, incluyendo el abridor para las latas. El agua tampoco fue mucho problema, con un balde y nieve podría arreglarlo, lo único horrible fue tener que salir a recogerla sin ropa y solo tapado con una manta, pero la magia y la rapidez de la recolección ayudaba un poco.

Una vez dentro, antes de continuar, se sentó junto al fuego con varias mantas, no podía evitar temblar y soplar aliento congelado. Vio una sombra moverse y se alarmo un momento, pero se sorprendió al ver la figura del moreno pasar junto a él y tomar varias cosas que había separado para preparar la cena y comenzar verter en la cacerola para cocinar, claro que ignorándole y manteniéndose aun lejos con cara de ceño fruncido y 'todavía estoy enojado'. Wolfram sonrió y se dejo estar un largo rato recuperando el calor y tomando un descanso al fin, todo el esfuerzo hecho le estaba pesando demasiado.

La cena se preparo en silencio. Una vez él se repuso, el pelinegro volvió a su lugar anterior de la habitación desde donde ahora al menos no le daba la espalda, pero el ambiente algo tenso continuaba. La comida era simple, casi todo lo que había encontrado terminó en aquel guiso, pero era más que lo que podían pedir. Casa y comida caliente en medio de la nada, habían tenido mucha suerte al encontrar esa vieja parada de control del lugar. Tomo un viejo tazón de cerámica y sirvió una porción para el joven moreno, al acercarse pudo ver que no solo estaba bastante inactivo, no solo por su terquedad sino por cansancio. Poso la mano en su cara y lo inspecciono levemente.

—¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunto dulcemente.

Para Yuuri el despilfarro de amabilidad y preocupación era… molesto. Ofuscado, corrió la cara y bufo. — Estoy bien. — en señal de que no estaba de humor para aquellos tratos.

Aunque aquella respuesta logro satisfacer un poco al príncipe que vio aun fuerzas en él como para responder de esa manera. El resto de la cena paso tranquila y en silencio, aunque ambos comieron más que de costumbre y sin apuro, necesitaban reponer energías. Estar sentado y al fin en paz fue duro para el demonio, desde que salió en busca del rey no había tenido minuto de descanso y además la travesía en la tormenta lo había agotado casi por completo.

"Si no hubiéramos encontrado este lugar probablemente ambos estaríamos muertos", pensó y le dedico una mirada a aquel joven de ojos y cabellos negros que se encontraba frente a él. Que estuviera bien no tenia precio, ver como parecía desfallecer horas antes había sido la peor tortura y castigo que le pudieran dar. La comida se acabo y no hubo necesidad de tomarse la molestia de lavar, además de que estando llenos se volvía un trabajo más pesado. Qué hora era no podía saberlo, la noche había caído antes de que llegaran; y cuanto tiempo había pasado no podía asegurarlo, pero el sueño no se hizo esperar.

Wolfram había traído solo un colchón de la habitación, no era tan pequeño pero tampoco para dos personas, por lo cual Yuuri observo con desconfianza que es lo que éste haría ahora ya que obviamente estaba reacio a compartir cama. Con paciencia el rubio coloco una manta sobre este y arrimo los cobertores apilándolos; luego arrastro el colchón frente a la chimenea pero a una distancia prudente donde las chispas no pudieran causar un accidente. Sabía muy bien que el moreno no querría acercarse. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se acerco y lo tomo por la muñeca obligándole a pararse dejando su manta y caminar hasta el lugar, de un leve empujón había caído sentado en la improvisada cama.

Tranquilamente se sentó a un lado y comenzó a arreglar los cobertores. El pelinegro lo miro indignado por ser tratado como un niño, pero en vez de de decir algo se dio media vuelta y recostó, dándole la espalda y apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo. Wolfram solo sonrió levemente al ver parte de su rostro con el ceño fruncido, lo trataba como un niño porque realmente parecía uno muchas veces.

— ¿Todavía estas enojado? — preguntó dulcemente burlón. Sabía que no contestaría pero no importaba, ese era el momento que había estado esperando para poder hablar con él. Una vez estuvieron bien tapados se deslizo por debajo de las sabanas y apoyado sobre su codo se poso sobre el hombro cerca de su oído. — ¿No quieres hablar?

— No. — respondió secamente, tensándose por aquel acercamiento y arrancando un suspiro del rubio. Al instante se vio atrapado en un abrazo y obligado a voltearse, siendo acobijado en el pecho del príncipe, pese a su molestia el calorcito del cuerpo de Wolfram le sentaba muy bien.

— Estas frio, te dije que te cuidaras. — comentó preocupado.—Esto no es para tomar a la ligera Yuuri…— le regaño y se resigno luego, no había mucho caso con ese chico cabeza dura, siempre hacia lo que quería sin importar que le dijeran, por más que fuera peligroso. En silencio acaricio los cabellos azabaches mientras compartía algo de calor con él, el moreno dudo más de una vez acerca de la extraña temperatura de su prometido.

— Tu cuerpo es muy caliente. — dijo, haciéndose el indiferente, pero tenía curiosidad por la respuesta.

— Estoy usando magia de fuego.

— No sabía que tenías técnicas como esa. — Yuuri solo había visto flamas de muchos tipos producidas por el demonio, bolas de fuego y hasta bestias hechas de aquel elemento. Pero en realidad seguía siendo bastante ignorante en cuanto a esos temas.

—Si prestaras más atención a las lecciones sobre este mundo, deberías preocuparte más por aprender… Tengo muchas técnicas diferentes, he aprendido tantas que a veces olvido muchas de ellas si no las uso. — Con tantos años de vida y tanta practica era algo normal, ni él mismo podría asegurar la cantidad de formas de manipular su elemento que conocía, no por nada era considerado el mejor mago de fuego. — Cuando salgamos de aquí te mostrare algunas.

—Hum…— No podía decir que no quisiera verlas, pero seguía enojado por lo que respondió queriendo demostrar que no tenía mucho entusiasmo.

—Yuuri, sobre lo de antes…

—Te dije que no quería hablar— interrumpió antes que pudiera sacar el tema a relucir, se separo de él y quedo recostado cara a cara sobre la única almohada que había.—Ya estoy bien, no tengo frio— se apresuro a aclarar manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

—Yo si quiero hablar, es necesario aclarar un par de cosas— la voz firme del rubio le hizo desviar la mirada, sabía que no podría evitar la charla más tiempo pero realmente no se sentía con humor para eso.—No es cierto que todos te traten bien solo porque seas el rey, te quieren porque eres tú, ese cariño es verdadero. Pero no puedes escapar a tu destino, es verdad que jamás nos hubieras conocido si no poseyeras el alma del Maou, no hubieras venido a este mundo ni sabido nunca de él. Pero todos comenzaron a quererte por cómo eres, no por quien se supone que eras o tenías que ser, tú te ganaste por ti mismo lo que tienes ahora Yuuri. Tener esa alma no es todo lo que te hace ser tú, pero no puedes negarla. ¿Sabes que yo no hago esto solo por deber verdad?

—…Lo sé— respondió suavemente interrumpiéndole, se sentía avergonzado de haber dicho aquellas cosas de todos y dudado de ellos desde el momento en que grito aquellas cosas, pero no tenia vuelta atrás y no sabía cómo disculparse. Wolfram lo observo un momento y sonrió levemente complacido, sabía que el moreno entendía sinceramente y sus dudas eran por el enojo del momento, pero también podía ver que había algo más en todo eso.

—Lo de tus padres…realmente te afecto, ¿verdad?— La expresión sorprendida del pelinegro paso a contraerse una mueca de tristeza y dejo escapar un sollozo, luego aunque no quisiera llorar ya no podía parar. El demonio lo abrazo nuevamente contra su pecho y lo sostuvo fuertemente.—Yuuri… — reprochó, dejando escapar una leve carcajada irónica con tristeza.—¿Porque nunca me cuentas nada? Estoy aquí para ti si me necesitas.

—…Por qué…yo…— Intentó responder entre sollozos pero no sabía bien que quería decir.

—Esta bien, puedes llorar— le consoló el príncipe y le dejo aferrarse por completo a su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. Lo sostuvo con fuerza largo rato, siendo dulce y cuidándole hasta que se desahogara por completo. Cuando los sollozos pararon espero unos momentos y luego, sin dejar de abrazarle, llevo la mano a su rostro para secar las lágrimas. Su prometido había estado guardándose tantos sentimientos y él no se había podido dar cuenta, si Yuuri estaba triste o preocupado él realmente quería poder ser quien le devolviera la felicidad.

—Estoy seguro que tus padres te aman Yuuri, no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que fuera su deber tener un hijo para que sea el próximo Maou. El amor que te tienen es solo para ti, para la persona que creció con ellos bajo su cuidado. Pero es como te dije, no puedes escapar a lo que eres ni a tu destino. Tienes que aceptar las cosas que tienes, por más que todo esté relacionado con el alma que posees y tu misión en este mundo— Continuó acariciando su rostro por largo tiempo, le gustaba tenerlo así junto a él, poder consolarle y ser un apoyo cuando le necesitaba. El pelinegro asintió en silencio y continuo acurrucado en su pecho.

—¿Ya estas mejor?— preguntó con voz suave el príncipe, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo de llorar. Se separo un poco de su cuerpo para observarle, sus ojos y las mejillas aun enrojecidas y algunas lágrimas entre sus pestañas, el cansancio le había ganado quedándose dormido. Tomo su rostro delicadamente y le beso en la mejilla, la sintió muy suave y tibia cuando su nariz roso contra ella, le hubiera gustado llenarlo de besos en ese momento, pero podría despertarle así que se contuvo. Lo abrazo nuevamente y suspiro.

"Bueno, tendré que dejar la 'otra charla' para otro momento", pensó resignado, no podría haber preguntas sobre aquella frase que le había dejado pensando tanto tiempo, aun podía recordarla con claridad una y otra vez en su cabeza. "Lo mejor será que me quede despierto, no puedo dejar que tome frio. Aun no podría decir que este en un buen estado de salud, hasta hace poco pasó por algo muy peligroso". Volvió a acomodarlo sobre su pecho y se acomodo, sería una larga noche en vela.

* * *

 

La mañana llego y el rubio bostezo con fuerza, durante toda la noche había dormido algún que otro lapso corto, pero su ansiedad de quedarse dormido y que a Yuuri le sucediera algo había actuado como un reloj que le hacía despertar cada tanto. Con sus ropas ya secas y además calentitas por estar sobre la estufa toda la noche, se alistó cómodamente para salir, pese a la queja del moreno y su preocupación. Aunque siempre le reconfortaba saber que Yuuri se preocupaba mucho por él, tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

El exterior no estaba calmado, la tormenta continuaba pero de manera menos monstruosa que el día anterior. Aunque era lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera aventurarse en la montaña y venir a rescatarlos. Tras la cabaña a una corta distancia comenzaba el bosque, para su suerte ese día si podía ver con más claridad a lo lejos y logro reconocer la zona en su totalidad. La ubicación era una especia de valle, rodeado por un pequeño bosque y seguramente tras este se encontraría el camino de regreso a la ladera. Pero en ese momento no pensaba en intentar encontrar una manera de regresar, solo había pasado un día y no tendrían las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo solos, había salido por otra cuestión: la comida.

Si era posible encontrar algo más que verduras para comer tenía que intentarlo. No era la primera vez, ni la ultima, que necesitaba valerse como pudiera en medio de la nada a merced de la naturaleza, fue sencillo encontrar un par de madrigueras de conejos y con un poco de esfuerzo extra cazarlos. Había conseguido dos animalitos, no era mucho pero alcanzaría para algunos días si sabia racionarlo con las demás cosas, la carne seria buena para reponer las energías de ambos.

Una vez volvió a la casa Yuuri era un manojo de nervios, cosa que quiso disimular pero no pudo muy bien. Había estado comiéndose las uñas esperando que regresara y mirando por la ventana proyectando un cine mental de las quinientas maneras en como Wolf podría resultar herido y quedar abandonado en cualquier lado. Pero al verlo regresar poco a poco se calmo, al menos habían quedado en buenos términos desde la noche pasada. Estar ocupado y algo mas agotado que el día anterior no le permitía al demonio recordar, o poder continuar, la conversación que tenía pendiente y para el rey era mejor mientras menos hubiera indicio de sacar el tema a relucir.

El resto del día el moreno se lo paso cerca del fuego descansando recostado o mirando por la ventana, aun se podía notar el agotamiento y que su cuerpo no se recobraba del todo. Mientras tanto el mazoku se encargó de la comida que había conseguido, carneando los conejos en la cocina y separando lo que obtuvo, para guardar parte congelada aprovechando la nieve y algunas cubetas de metal en la cocina, el ambiente de por si era frio así que no tendrían problemas para preservarse correctamente. Variando los ingredientes volvió a preparar una especie de guiso, pero esta vez no solo con verduras sino también con la carne. "Estoy seguro que con esto podrá recuperarse mas rápido, necesita comer buenas proteínas también para recuperar las fuerzas", pensó alegre y satisfecho mientras revolvía la olla sobre el fuego.

Pero en su pensamiento todo era acerca del moreno, sin dar demasiada importancia a su propio cansancio. Ese día tampoco había parado un minuto a descansar, ni siquiera después de la salida al exterior y la caminata por la nieve en la tormenta, la corrida para atrapar los animalitos, y la vuelta a la casa nuevamente luchando entre la nieve y el viento. Apenas llego continuó haciendo cosa tras cosa y esto empezaba a pesarle, sumando el poco sueño que había tenido, estaba siendo irresponsable en su deseo por ser justamente lo contrario, responsabilizarse y cuidar de su compañero. Pero en ese lugar no había nadie para llamarle la atención, cosa de la cual sus hermanos se encargaban siempre, solo el joven Maou que estaba más despistado que de costumbre pensando en sus propios sentimientos y aun convaleciente recuperándose.

Puede que el demonio fuera suficientemente inteligente para reconocer ciertos errores y darse cuenta a tiempo, pero a su vez era muy temperamental y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos con facilidad. Esta vez no se podría decir que no era consciente de que poco a poco estaba consumiéndose a sí mismo, pero no le importaba mucho, el shock que había sufrido al ver al borde de la muerte a la persona más importante para él había sido demasiado fuerte. Todo lo que podía pensar era que no quería volver a verlo en una situación así, quería que estuviera bien, siempre hacerlo feliz dentro de lo posible.

* * *

 

Dos días más pasaron rápidamente, encerrados en aquel lugar sin señales de que nadie viniera por ellos aun. La tormenta había aminorado hasta ser una tenue nevada entre el día anterior y la tarde de este. Ahora, caída la noche, los vientos empeoraban un poco como era normal. El rubio se encontraba sentado sobre el colchón recostado contra las bolsas desde hacía horas, mientras que el moreno continuaba observando por la ventana esperando ver alguna persona llegar. La diferencia era que él se encontraba cada vez más saludable, en cambio el príncipe todo lo contrario.

Los días pasados había conseguido dormir un poco más, pero casi siempre se despertaba por una razón u otras; muchas veces durante la noche. Una que otra vez también se mantuvo usando su maryoku, aunque intento tener más lapsos de descanso y ser un poco más precavido con ello. Pero en vez de recuperarse empeoro, cosa que intento que el moreno no notara para no preocuparle más de lo necesario. Podía verlo día tras día añorando irse de allí bastante abatido junto a la ventana. Las idas y venidas entre el frio y el calor, sin contar la protección de su magia cuando iba al exterior, habían mostrado consecuencias.

No tenia síntomas de gripe, no tosía, no estornudaba, pero tampoco estaba sano. En ese momento podía sentir su cuerpo arder y no estaba usando maryoku, sin duda sabía que su condición llegaba al límite.—Yuuri— llamo y el joven acudió a su lado, por un momento le pareció extraño ver tan decaído al mazoku y su voz había sonado extraña.

—Wolf, ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó preocupado y acerco una mano para tocarle.—Estas hirviendo….eso, eso no es magia, ¿verdad?— Podía deducirlo fácilmente por el sudor perlado sobre la blanca piel de su rostro. Además que parecía tener dificultad para respirar, ya que sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones duraban demasiado entre unas y otras.

—Yuuri, la tormenta ya paro… Seguramente en la base de la montaña lo hizo antes y ya partieron hacia aquí… Como mucho calculo que en un par de días estarán aquí para buscarte… Queda mucha comida y leña, ya sabes que en el ático tienes conservas y en la cocina la carne… tienes que comer bien.

—¿Wolfram….de que…estás hablando?— preguntó entrecortado el rey, la actitud del mazoku comenzaba a preocuparle. Le recordaba las películas que había visto de guerra o tragedia donde los diálogos empezaban intentando ser indiferentes y terminaban de la peor manera.—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No me gusta que hables así… me estas asustando.

—Estarás bien Yuuri.

—¡No!... ¿Qué?... No digas eso con un tono como ese, realmente me estas asustando. ¿Wolfram qué pasa?— comenzó a desesperarse el moreno, por primera vez el mazoku le dirigió la mirada, las verdes esmeraldas no brillaban tanto como de costumbre.

—Creo que agote…He agotado mi magia— Yuuri parecía no comprender aquella declaración, aunque para cualquier otro mazoku suponía algo terrible, aunque en el fondo el moreno entendía a que se estaba refiriendo con aquello.—Use demasiado los días pasados… Intenté no abusar, he descansado… pero creo que no es suficiente… ya… es muy tarde.

—¿Como…? ¿…Pero?...— No podía creer que pasara algo así de la nada, hasta hace unos momentos estaban bien, dentro de lo que la situación les permitía estaban bien. Podía sentir como poco a poco las lagrimas se acumulaban en el borde de sus ojos, en cualquier momento a punto de rebalsar.—Esto no puede estar pasando, estabas bien… ¿cómo no me di cuenta?... ¿Porque no dijiste nada? ¡Luego me hechas en cara que yo no te cuento las cosas!

Lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas le estaban abandonando, no podía evitar sentirse adormilado.—¡No te duermas Wolfram, aún es temprano! ¿No me decías todo el tiempo que no podía dormirme o algo malo me pasaría?... No es cierto, no puedes dejarme solo, prometiste que me cuidarías… siempre. No me dejes solo, ¡No puedes morir! ¡No quiero que mueras!, no te conviertas en un ángel de verdad… tienes que ser… mi… ángel…— Le observo desesperado, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista y caían sin parar por más que las apartara con el dorso de sus manos. Se sacudió para los lados observando, estaba solo obviamente, no habría nadie más para ayudarle, si se podía hacer algo tendría que hacerlo él mismo por su cuenta.—No se que hacer…— murmuro temblando.

La pena lo abrumo por completo, se sentía desolado y solo pudo recordar algo que una vez Anissina le comentó. Una simple historia para niños que había funcionado bien entre Gwendal y Günter una vez que tuvieron un problema relacionado con la magia [1], además de que era el mismo cliché de todos los cuentos de hadas de la tierra. Podría ser estúpido, pero en ese momento decidió creer con todas sus fuerzas que era vedad y que funcionaria, un beso cargado de amor verdadero podría romper cualquier maldición. Se acerco y de depositó sus labios contra los del rubio, las lagrimas corrieron mojando las pálidas mejillas de aquel muchacho angelical, se abrazo a su cabeza y sintió el calor que aun provenía de aquel cuerpo.

—Llámame— susurro esa conocida voz en su mente, el ruido agudo de una gota caer en el agua retumbo en sus oídos como un eco interminable. Sus ojos habían cambiado, su yo presente no era él en sí mismo, era el verdadero Maou. La energía de color azulado transparente emanaba de su cuerpo, sus cabellos se revoloteaban mezclándose con los rizos dorados, el rey volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentro con calma. Todo el revuelo se volvió una corriente más ordenada pero no menos poderosa que invadió el cuerpo del demonio de fuego envolviéndole y desapareciendo en su interior lentamente.

El ambiente comenzó a volver a la calma tras largos minutos, el viento que había generado no era demasiado fuerte pero había hecho flamear las mantas y las llamas de la chimenea enloquecidas desperdigando chispas por todos lados. Al parecer el fuego mágico también obedecía al Maou por naturaleza. Por fin todo se detuvo, la energía floto unos momentos más, de manera serena, ondeando alrededor de su cuerpo hasta que desapareció por completo. Dejo caer su cabeza de golpe, todo su cuerpo peso mucho de un momento a otro y se sentía terriblemente agotado. —Wol….fram— susurró al ver el rostro dormido frente a él y tras unos segundos pensó que no habría mas esperanza, pero las cejas del rubio se contrajeron y luego refunfuño suavemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, no pudo recordar que estaba pasando hasta que se topo con el rostro de Yuuri aun lleno de lágrimas y luego se desplomo sobre él quedando recostado en su pecho. Al mover sus brazos para abrazarlo noto el cambio, tenía fuerzas renovadas y se sentía bien, se toco la frente y su temperatura era normal.—¿Que fue lo que paso?— preguntó mientras ayudaba a levantarse al moreno.

—No…se— respondió cansado, sabía que había hecho algo pero no recordaba que.—Creo que…me convertí en Maou e hice algo impresionante...pero no recuerdo.

—Tú nunca recuerdas nada, espero que no haya sido alguna magia repugnante de nuevo… Pero igualmente esto si es realmente impresionante, no sé qué hiciste pero… me siento bien. Mejor que nunca podría decir— El rubio sonrió plenamente, la sonrisa de un millón de dólares, pero Yuuri en vez de alegrarse y devolverla se arrojo contra el abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente.—Yuuri…¿qué pasa?

—¡Eres un imbécil! Siempre haces las cosas como se te da la gana, nunca me preguntas antes, ni me haces caso a lo que te digo. Pensé que-…¡que realmente te perdía! ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme algo así?... Realmente odio que me mientan— Aferrándose cada vez más a Wolfram sollozaba de vez en cuando, sus sentimientos estaban mezclados, el alivio y la felicidad con la ira y la tristeza.

—Perdón.

—¡No! ¡No voy a perdonarte! ¡Nunca te importa lo que yo pienso o lo que siento!

—Si me importa…lo sabes.

—¡No es verdad! Porque si te importara lo que siento me hubieras dicho que estabas mal, como te pudiste abandonar hasta ese punto ¡Eres tu el que siempre me reprocha que uno tiene que cuidar adecuadamente su cuerpo! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera podido ayudarte? ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que yo sentiría si tú mueres? ¡¿Acaso te importa? ¡Tú eres lo más importante que yo teng-!— Los cálidos labios del príncipe se apoderaron de los suyos cortándole las palabras, intento forcejear pero fue sostenido fuertemente por las muñecas y aquella boca se negaba a dejarle ir.

Finalmente se rindió por completo ante el deseo y se abrazo con fuerza al cuello del rubio demandante, devolviendo el beso con frenesí. No podía negar más que era algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo, probar todo de aquella persona. Lamiendo, besando y explorando a placer no tardo en profundizar más irrumpiendo en la boca del rubio encontrando su lengua, elevando aquel beso a un nivel más profundo y desesperado. Entre jadeos y breves interrupciones continuaron besándose apasionadamente sin descanso, era una descarga que ambos necesitaban de una vez por todas. Las lenguas se entrelazaban entre ellas presionando con fuerza ansiosas de probar más, cada vez yendo más y más profundo, haciéndoles estremecer.

Cuando uno quería romper el contacto, el otro simplemente se negaba buscándole y aprisionándolo nuevamente, los dedos enroscados en los cabellos y las caricias desesperadas y bruscas eran una placentera lucha de nunca acabar. Se separaron agotados luego de una eternidad, el moreno se dejo resbalar en el piso quedando apoyado contra el pecho del rubio y su cabeza hundida en uno de sus hombros. Wolfram enseguida le abrazo con fuerza a lo cual obtuvo igual respuesta, quedando exhaustos y jadeantes en silencio en aquel rincón luego del arrebato de pasión.

* * *

 

—¡Dije que no quiero Yuuri, no quiero!— Se enfureció el temperamental mazoku.

—¡CÁLLATE!— gritó fuerte y claro el pelinegro mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina que le hizo cerrar la boca y perder toda intención de lucha, por primera vez había sido lo suficientemente serio para controlar a aquel angelical demonio.—Así, así, muy bien Wolf-chan… Ahora come, aaaah— El rubio se echó para atrás; hundiéndose contras los sacos de arpillera, continuaba aun en su cómodo lugar sobre el colchón. Su cara se había fruncido ante la cuchara que el moreno intentaba meter en su boca con la sopa que el mismo había preparado, y sostenía en un tazón en su otra mano. Por fin, tímidamente, entreabrió los labios y termino por tragarse la cuchara además de la comida, el Maou había exagerado un poco.

—¡Acaso quieres matarme! Si es eso no deberías haberme salvado en primer lugar-

—Ugh… Segundo intento, veamos-

—Esta bien, está bien, ya basta. Te dije que puedo solo, estoy perfectamente bien. El único convaleciente aquí eres tú, aun no creo que te hayas recuperado y además utilizaste tu maryoku por mi.— Intentó separar su espalda de donde se encontraba apoyado, pero la mano del moreno empujo su pecho tumbándole nuevamente.

—No me cuides tanto.— se quejó enojado el pelinegro.—Y déjame por una vez ser el que te atienda a ti, fui yo quien te salvo y tengo que asegurarme de que continúes bien. Así que es mi turno de cuidarte y no hay pero que valga.—le dijo entre amenazador y burlón.

—Humpf— bufó el príncipe y se dejó estar, recibiendo otra cucharada de sopa. No le gustaba ser tratado como a un bebé y Yuuri estaba exagerando, parecía un padre que había tenido su primer hijo. Pero a su vez le ilusionaba ser el centro de atención total y recibir esos extraños mimos de su prometido.—Oye, Yuuri…

—¿Mhh?— respondió alegre, mientras continuaba con sus extrañas atenciones. Muy feliz.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida— dijo con seriedad y el moreno lo miro asombrado, para luego brindarle una de sus sonrisas tontas y dulces, apenado.—Y…sabes que si me preocupo por ti, ¿verdad? Lo que piensas, lo que sientes... Eres mi prometido después de todo— Mientras entretenía al moreno con sus palabras lograba recuperar el plato de comida para poder servirse el mismo y le indicó a Yuuri que tomara la suya de una vez.

—Hum…— El moreno se sonrojó y tomo su plato sentándose a un lado para dedicarle toda su atención. Aunque en el fondo sus sentimientos era un revuelo de emociones y ansiedad opto por comer tranquilo. Había algo importante que quería decir, cosas que sentía desde hace tiempo pero nunca antes se le ocurrió que llegaría el momento en que no aguantaría mas retenerlas. Aunque, tal vez, podría dejar salir todo eso no solo con palabras. Dejó su plato vacio a un lado y le quito de las manos el suyo al rubio colocándolo junto con el de él.

Tranquilamente se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio arrodillado y este le miro extrañado, pero el simplemente sostuvo la mirada con el ceño fruncido unos momentos y luego la desvió pensativo. Poso sus codos a los lados de su cabeza acorralándole y se dio el gusto de besarle nuevamente, los brazos del mazoku lo tomaron por la cintura y lo apretaron contra su cuerpo, correspondiendo a la vez el beso. "Es raro que él haga algo como esto, pero me gusta". La iniciativa del moreno le llamo la atención, más que nada la posición que había elegido, pero ¿por qué negarse?

Sus labios suavemente succionaban los del moreno y de vez en cuando los degustaba dando pequeñas lamidas, la humedad hacia que los roces fueran más suaves y excitantes. Pero el pelinegro no debía estar muy satisfecho ya que interrumpió toda su exploración irrumpiendo en su boca, de igual manera que en aquel enfermizo beso que habían tenido antes. Mejor dicho el primer beso que se habían dado y prácticamente se habían devorado entre ellos, al igual que comenzaban nuevamente otra ronda en este mismo momento. Los dedos se enterraron en su cabellera y le presionaron con fuerza, masajeando su nuca pegando mas su rostro contra el otro con fuerza y viéndose obligado a abrir más la boca para darle acceso completo a la lengua que clamaba por llegar lo más profundo posible.

Entreabrió los ojos, extasiado, y pudo ver el azabache de los cabellos, las cejas, las pestañas, negro y perfecto; tan especial solo como Yuuri podía ser. Los dedos de la otra mano que no le sostenía la cabeza, se enredaron en el cuello de su uniforme desabrochándola hasta que de un tirón la chaqueta quedo completamente abierta, para luego realizar lo mismo con la camisa a gran velocidad. Las caricias se esparcieron por todo su pecho obligándole a romper el contacto para jadear y tomar aire, pero a los pocos instantes se veía envuelto en un beso más profundo, sin darle posibilidades de tomarse un respiro. Sus manos se movieron por instinto y deseo, aferrando el trasero del moreno con fuerza y atrayendo sus caderas contra las de él. Apenas término de llevar a cabo esa acción se arrepintió un poco de haber sido tan osado, pero un segundo apretujón por iniciativa propia del cuerpo sobre él le sorprendió, haciéndole dejarse llevar y marcando el ritmo de varias envestidas más.

El vaivén se volvió incesante, ambos jadeantes sobre el cuello del otro sintiendo el calor del aliento que los excitaba aun mas. Los dientes de Yuuri se clavaron en su cuello seguidos de un fuerte lametón sobre uno de sus tendones, arrancándole un gemido y haciéndole estremecer, las corrientes eléctricas que los lengüetazos le proporcionaban le hacían desear cada vez mas contacto de ambos cuerpos. El saco negro del gakuran del Maou desapareció enseguida cayendo a un lado, y se separo unos instantes para con desesperación desabrochar rápidamente todos los pequeños botones de su camisa y meter sus manos para acariciar todo aquel torso desnudo. El contacto hizo que el joven rey tirara la cabeza hacia atrás y dejara escapar una mueca de placer. "No puede ser tan hermoso, no hay nadie que se pueda comparar a él", pensó el príncipe al observarle con detenimiento.

El rostro sonrojado, la piel perlada de sudor y el extraño color tostado que le sentaba tan bien, las facciones de su rostro, los sedosos y brillantes cabellos negros. Todo lo sacaba de quicio, era perfecto. Aquel ente maravilloso se abalanzó sobre él mordiéndole una vez más, seguramente esta dejaría una marca, y desperdigando besos desde el hombro hasta la base de sus cabellos. Los lametones se extendieron dejando un rastro de saliva hasta su pecho y sin piedad succiono una de sus tetillas mientras se volvía a posicionar sentado sobre sus caderas. Perdiendo aquella batalla, que ya desde un principio no tubo las de ganar por su posición que le permitía poca movilidad, se dejo estar y hundió la cara en la oscura cabellera mientras se aferraba de sus hombros disfrutando de los besos.

El moreno deslizo sus caderas más abajo dejando libre la zona de la entrepierna del rubio a la vez que continuaba frotándose de vez en cuando con sus piernas. Con la única mano libre comenzó a desabrochar rápida y torpemente el cinturón y los pantalones, mientras continuaba mordisqueando y lamiendo a la vez que, con su otra mano, estimulando los pequeños y sonrosados botones. Dio un pequeño tirón, jalando las ropas, y el rubio alzo sus caderas para permitirle bajarlas un poco quedando completamente expuesto en aquella zona que nadie había tenido el placer de conocer. Sin piedad descendió dando besos a través del pecho y el estomago hasta llegar a la erección del rubio y engullirlo por completo. Rápidamente, sin problemas, ayudado por la humedad de sus labios.—¡Ah—aaannnhh! ¡Yu-Yuuri!...dios…— gimió con fuerza y cerró los ojos retorciéndose hasta la punta de los pies.

La boca del moreno subía y baja por toda su extensión sin parar, podía sentir la lengua húmeda acariciarle en cada vez, insoportable placer que tan abruptamente como empezó ceso. Yuuri se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a desabrocharse sus pantalones, mientras él aprovecho los momentos para recuperar el aliento perdido y calmarse un poco. Cuando éste se estaba desnudando, intervino y le ayudo a quitárselos más rápido de un solo jalón, obligándole a que se levante, terminando con aquella prenda. Apenas se arrodillo lo sostuvo de las caderas y se deslizo por el piso y las bolsas hacia abajo entre sus piernas, quedando con la cara a la altura justa de su ropa interior. Jaló de sus caderas atrayéndole hacia él y dio un suave mordisco por encima de las telas sobre su erección. El acto desestabilizo a Yuuri, cayendo hacia adelante y apoyándose sobre la pared de arpilleras con sus manos y codos.

La posición era perfecta para él, podría ser que antes estuviera perdiendo la batalla pero no la guerra, era su momento de hacer enloquecer al pelinegro. Tiro de una de las sogas que ataban la ropa interior a los lados y descubrió el erecto pene que apenas podía ser tapado por estas, dejando deslizar la prenda por una de sus piernas olvidada al instante. Deposito un húmedo beso y varios lametones con fuerza antes de tomarlo por el trasero y obligarle a hundirse en su boca hasta el fondo, era una venganza justa para lo que él le hizo anteriormente.—¡Wo—Wooolf!…¡Aannh!…eso, eso es…s-se siente b-bien….muy bien…— tartamudeó, mientras sus caderas eran empujadas una y otra vez, embistiendo en la húmeda y apretada cavidad. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por el descontrol y lo estaban disfrutando demasiado.

La posición en sí en la que estaba le excitaba muchísimo. Su espalda arqueada, el movimiento de las caderas, la lengua y los labios de su prometido que no paraban de propiciarle placer y los dedos de las manos que lo sostenían con fuerza clavados en sus glúteos. Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía pensar con la mente sino con el cuerpo, no habría pensado que el beso desencadenaría todo este tipo de cosas a continuación. Pero no podía negar el haber concebido la idea más de una vez de tener sexo con aquel hermoso demonio, aunque algunas partes de su cerebro caprichosas lo habían mantenido alejado de ejecutar aquella fantasía.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia atrás y le indico al rubio donde tocar, corriendo una de sus manos llevando la puna de sus dedos al lugar. El príncipe ceso con la felación unos momentos y llevo esos mismos dedos a la boca para ensalivarlos y continúo repartiendo lametones sobre la hombría hasta concentrarse en sus testículos mientras posaba su mano nuevamente en el pequeño orificio. Entre los jadeos y gemidos del moreno continuo humedeciendo con pequeños roces aquel lugar hasta por fin hundirse suavemente en él.—¿Duele?

—N-no…Solo… se siente extraño…— La tensa entrada había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la intromisión, el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba ayudaba manteniéndolo relajado y a la vez expectante por mas. Pronto fueron dos dedos que penetraban fácilmente resbalando en su interior una y otra vez mientras danzaban para estrechar aun más el lugar.

—…Ya estás acostumbrándote— comento el mazoku mientras dejaba de besar por un momento una de las piernas del pelinegro.

—Es raro…pero…s-se siente bien.— respondió avergonzado pero siendo lo más sincero posible.

—Te haré sentir mejor— susurro con picardía el príncipe, y engullo de una vez hasta el final el pene del moreno, comenzando una frenética mamada mientras hundía sus dedos con fuerza en su trasero una y otra vez.

Sin descanso continuo con movimientos rápidos una y otra vez, tenerlo tan extasiado hacía más simple dilatar su entrada sin causarle dolor, pero a la vez él también se estaba excitando hasta el límite del deseo al escuchar los gemidos que inundaban la habitación.—¡Ba-basta-….no aguanto…no puedo más! Si s-sigues así…yo…— Wolfram ceso y lo tomo por la cintura, sentándolo sobre sus caderas.

—Yo tampoco…Yuuri…por favor.— suplicó, mientras se dejaba abrasar por el cuerpo tembloroso del rey y depositaba un beso sobre su cabeza. Se mantuvieron calmados durante unos instantes, durante los cuales el rubio continúo besándole de vez en cuando tiernamente y acariciando su espalda con suavidad. Una vez recuperado el aliento, ya más tranquilo, el pelinegro se separo y le beso en los labios tiernamente mientras llevaba su mano hasta el pene del rubio y levantaba sus caderas.—¿No quieres cambiar de posición?— le susurró mientras buscaba su mirada con sus orbes negros.

—No, así está bien— respondió firme pero con el rostro sonrojado a más no poder, su posición era totalmente expuesta y no podía esconderse, pero después de todas las cosas sucias que habían estado haciendo, eso ya importaba poco. Sostuvo firmemente la erección del mazoku para colocarla en posición pero antes noto algo que no le convenció. Cambio de posición rápidamente y acerco su rostro para depositar una pequeña lamida y comenzar a chupar suavemente la virilidad del rubio una vez más, lo cual fue un alivio para las ansias que tenía el joven por algo de atención. Una vez lubrico toda la longitud a su paso utilizó su mano para comprobar si era suficiente masturbando levemente, mientras volvía a la posición anterior con sus piernas a los lados de las caderas del demonio. Wolfram le recibió con un beso, abrazándole sin molestarle mientras se acomodaba. Luego jugueteo un poco lamiendo su barbilla y bajando por el cuello hasta la clavícula haciéndole tirar la cabeza hacia atrás por lo placentero de aquellas cosquillas.

Una vez más uso su mano para ayudarse y se ubico en posición, dejando posar la punta de la erección sobre su entrada, haciéndola frotar suavemente. El contacto era placentero para ambos, diferente y extrañamente más excitante que cualquier otro roce anterior sobre esas zonas de sus cuerpos. El moreno, tras unos momentos, se animó a dejar caer con cuidado su cuerpo, penetrándose solo un poco y luego volviendo a salirse, comenzando un juego en donde de vez en cuando le permitía avanzar un poco más dentro suyo, a medida que se acostumbraba a las nuevas sensaciones. Era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pese a que estaba bastante dilatado gracias a los dedos del rubio, no había comparación con lo que sentía cada vez que intentaba dejarle entrar un poco más. Pero la poca penetración que ya llevaba a cabo era muy placentera.—¿Te…gusta?— se atrevió a preguntarle al mazoku en un susurro tímido, escondido con su rostro apoyado contra su cuello.

Wolfram se abrazo más a su cuerpo y entre leves jadeos respondió.—M-mucho….se siente tan bien… demasiado…Podría venirme solo con esto…— Le estaba costando mucho mantener control de sí mismo. Yuuri sintió alivio al escuchar eso, desde que todo comenzó quería ser él quien hiciera sentir bien al príncipe y se sentía nervioso de no lograr hacer las cosas bien. Por una vez no quería ser un enclenque y se estaba esforzando mucho, si fallaba se hubiera sentido devastado. Pero parte de la respuesta del rubio no fue de su agrado, no quería que todo terminara a mitad de camino. Con decisión comenzó a presionar sobre el cuerpo del príncipe abrazado de sus hombros.—¡Aaannh!…Yuuri du-duele.— se quejo al sentir como el cuerpo del moreno le presionaba demasiado por lo estrecho del mismo.

Se mordió los labios para aguantar, sentía dolor pero no se detuvo hasta quedar sentado sobre las piernas del príncipe, apretó el abrazo y enseguida Wolfram también se aferro a él con más fuerza para luego besarle dulcemente mientras se tomaban unos momentos de descanso.—Estas tan caliente…y tenso.— comento el príncipe entre el beso.

—Y tu demasiado duro…pervertido.—Esa fue la respuesta del moreno enojado y avergonzado le hizo soltar una leve carcajada y continuar atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, besar a Yuuri le encantaba de todas las maneras posibles.—Wolf…te amo.— le susurro entreabriendo sus ojos aun con algunas pequeñas lagrimas en sus bordes. Interrumpió el contacto de sus bocas una vez más, pero los labios del rubio no querían dejarle ir depositando pequeños y húmedos besos.

—Yo también.— respondió suavemente sosteniéndole la mirada, las orbes verdes brillaban escondidas detrás de ese mar de largas pestañas tan profundas como un lago.

—Dilo, dímelo. No seas tan frio como siempre, no digas 'yo también', no mas indirectas. A veces dices cosas que hacen latir fuerte mi corazón, pero no es suficiente… Dime que me amas sin rodeos, quiero escucharlo.— Wolfram se asombro y luego simplemente sonrió apenado.

—Es difícil para mí, esto es algo nuevo...nunca tuve interés en otra persona de esta manera. Pensé que…decirte cosas que lo dieran a entender de vez en cuando así sería suficiente, no sabía que te sentías de esa manera. Tal vez debería intentar ser mas cariñoso y directo contigo…..Te amo Yuuri, más que a nada con todo mi corazón, te amo muchísimo.

Perdido en esa mirada y declaración el moreno acaricio el rostro y los cabellos de su prometido besándole una vez más para sellar el momento. Suavemente Wolfram acaricio su espalda en toda la longitud, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de su cuerpo en la palma de sus manos, lo tomo de las caderas y apretó levemente sus manos sobre ellas formulando una pregunta silenciosa. Lentamente Yuuri comenzó a moverse, su cuerpo tardo en acostumbrarse, pero cada vez le era más fácil que el duro miembro del mazoku resbalara dentro de él haciéndole desear un ritmo más acelerado. Cada vez se alejaba más de las caderas del rubio penetrándose más profundamente al dejarse caer, ayudado por las manos del rubio que le sostenían con fuerza clavadas en su trasero.

Deseoso de mas contacto arqueo su espala para lograr frotar su estomago contra el del rubio, dejando entre medio atrapada su propia erección aun humedecida que resbalaba con facilidad extasiándose con el contacto. Ambos se esforzaban al máximo por aguantar, pero no deseaban cesar con aquel ritmo de frenética cabalgata que habían comenzado poco a poco.—¿No…te duele?— pregunto el príncipe preocupado, ya que sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar obligándole con sus manos a empalarse con mas y mas fuerza sobre él, a lo cual el moreno no se había quejado y simplemente se dejaba perder en el momento.—Se…se siente bien— respondió entre jadeos y algunos gemidos mas.

El ritmo de las embestidas era cada vez más duro y más fuerte. Entre besos y gemidos no podían parar, esforzándose por aguantar un poco más sin querer que aquella placentera tortura de contenerse acabara.—¡Haaannh…No—no más…haa-Haanh…no puedo más!— exclamo el rubio mordiendo con fuerza y frunciendo su ceño.

—Aanh…Yo—tampoco…¡Más—mas fuerte…más rápido!— el pedido del moreno era algo complicado. Ya llevaban un ritmo demasiado fuerte y rápido como para lograr aumentar a otro nivel, pero en un último esfuerzo jaló con fuerza de su cuerpo, chocándolo contra él y penetrándole lo más profundo posible. Les fue imposible soportar más que solo unos instantes la intensidad de aquellas estocadas finales, gimiendo con fuerza y liberándose al fin sin tapujos de gritar si se les antojaba, en aquel recóndito lugar ese era un momento solo para dos.

Apenas terminaron de sentir los últimos espasmos de placer, el joven rey se desplomo sobre él con sus fuerzas totalmente agotadas, y el príncipe le recibió como pudo, igual de relajado y agotado. Abrazados y aun unidos, se pasaron largos minutos disfrutando de las sensaciones que tan intensa sesión había dejado, hasta que por fin Yuuri se dejo caer a un lado sobre el colchón, seguido de Wolfram quien se recostó a su lado. Ambos aun respiraban con esfuerzo, voltearon un momento para entreabrir los ojos mirándose directamente y rieron por lo bajo.—Eso…fue demasiado. Me tiemblan las piernas— comento el moreno jocoso.

Wolfram tomo un envión esforzándose un poco y se levanto para quedar sentado.—Estoy todo pegajoso…— se quejo por lo bajo, tocando sobre su pecho, donde se había derramado su prometido.

Yuuri se sentó al igual que él sobre el colchón y sintió como algo se escurría de su cuerpo. —Ahhhh… se sale. — lloriqueo quejoso en un tono infantil, el rubio no entendió a que se refería hasta que le vio con un poco mas de detenimiento. Desnudo con sus piernas abiertas, sudado y con cara infantilmente apenada observaba aquel líquido escurridizo que ahora manchaba las sabanas. Podría catalogar eso como la visión más pornográfica, y eróticamente perfecta, que vio en toda su vida. Además del plus de tenerlo en vivo y en directo, y de la persona tan especial que se trataba. Contemplar de esa manera su desnudez, haciendo especial hincapié en el panorama que tenia de su dilatada entrada y saber que era el causante de toda esa situación, mas recordar lo que habían hecho hacia menos de veinte minutos hicieron que se sonrojara hasta la medula, e inmediatamente se pusiera en condiciones para otro round. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó encima de él volteándolo y comenzando a besar devorando todo a su paso, para luego apoderarse completamente de ese cuerpo una vez más, hecho todo un animal salvaje. Ambos tenían una larga noche por venir aun.

* * *

 

—¡Los encontramos capitán!...Pero…— se escucho el grito de uno de los soldados del escuadrón a lo lejos desde la puerta de la cabaña que recientemente habían descubierto. Ese 'pero' final hizo que la sangre del hombre se helara.

El castaño ingreso de inmediato e inspecciono con desesperación el lugar esperando lo peor, lo que vio en el piso a un lado de aquella habitación lo dejo estupefacto.—¿Capitán?— El siguiente en ingresar fue el espía de anaranjados cabellos.—Oh…— exclamó al observar el mismo panorama que su amigo de la infancia segundos antes en silencio junto a él.

Varios de los soldados que ya se encontraban dentro se hacían los tontos y miraban hacia otro lado, rascándose la nuca o pateando el piso sonrojados. Otros con alguna que otra gota de sudor sobre su cabeza. En el piso sobre un viejo colchón se encontraba la pareja real acurrucada, la blanca piel y la morena expuestas por completo, regadas de las 'marcas rojas del amor' en todo su esplendor. Solo cubiertos por una fina sabana a la altura de sus caderas que debajo contemplaba un panorama de desnudez. Las finas piernas de ambos sobresalían entrelazadas y por la parte superior, rostro contra rostro, cómodamente acobijados en el cuerpo del otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Un aura acaramelada inundaba el ambiente, podían jurar ver brillos y corazones flotando por el aire, provenientes de ese lugar.

—Yozak…— dijo con la voz ronca el soldado en estos momentos poseedor de un aura horripilante. —¿Me harías el favor de sostenerme?— preguntó dulcemente al voltear y brindarle una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que el espía casi se queda ciego.

Sintiendo las oscuras intenciones ocultas por esa mascara de brillos y aparente dulzura y felicidad… prefirió hacer caso.

—¿A-así?

—Si, si, si…así está bien. Fuerte, por debajo de los brazos…y no me sueltes.

—O-ok.

—¡CINCO DIAS PROCUPANDOME HASTA DESFALLECER POR AMBOS, SUPONIENDO QUE ESTABAN PERDIDOS EN LA MONTAÑA DESAMPARADOS AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE, O POSIBLEMENTE YA MUERTOS! ¡Y MIENTRAS TANTO EN REALIDAD USTEDES MOCOSOS ESTÁN AQUÍ TAN TRANQUILOS AL CALOR DEL FUEGO DURMIENDO COMO SI NADA! ¡¿QUÉ SE PIENSAN QUE ES ESTO! ¡¿UNA LUNA DE MIEL?...¡Y ALEJATE DE MI HERMANITO PUTO PERVERTIDO!

\- Fin -

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] El cuento de Anissina: esto es algo que pasa en el anime, de la novela o el manga no sé nada porque no tuve la oportunidad de conseguir esa parte (no se siquiera si es simple relleno en la animación). Günter se caen en el depósito o algo por el estilo y se pone sin querer una corona maldita que al parecer le castiga cuando piensa cosas impuras (es decir que cerca de Yuuri la corona le causa dolor jaja). Anissina intenta sacársela con muchos inventos pero no hay caso, así que para el final ella dice que solo queda una última cosa por intentar, un viejo cuento antiguo. Ella explica que un beso (no recuerdo si dice de amor verdadero o alguna cursilería o no) es capaz de romper cualquier maldición y al final termina empujando a Gwendal que le besa en la frente y la corona se sale al fin.


End file.
